fanfic on Marih Dimitri's hidden depths
by personality-group deviantart
Summary: a dramatic story full summary in first chapter
1. Chapter 1

_idon't own any looney tunes,tinytoons or loonatics unleashed characters_

**Hey everybody merry Christmas 2014 a perfect day to actually publish this**

**Right just let me try to explain this because you will get confused yes this is a fanfic on a fanfic but it is also the beginning of all our fanfics**

**Basically i read this amazing fanfic 4 years ago and it didn't have the next chapter up i assumed it was discontinued and i soon found myself coming up with ideas to end it and not so long after i was writing sequels and after four years i have actually came up with 18 fanfic s that all link to each other**

**so in other words this fanfic inspired the first of my fanfics anyway on: with the story**

LINK TO mahir dimitri's fanfic hidden depths: s/2265489/1/Hidden-Depths

read its really good

Chapter 1 laying low

after quarter of an hour of driving they had finally arrived

''Where are we.'' asked Athena.

''We are at the place where we all used to work at and met each other, waner brother studios.'' bugs said tiresomely

''great they won't think off coming here.'' Lola said before getting ready to get a parking ticket before being stopped by bugs. ''Lola we don't have to pay remember.'' Before looking round curiously

''Um Wile.E where are you taking us ?''

Wile.E then wrote on a sign And showed bugs

'' i forgot how we get in here.'' Read bugs.

''let me take over .'' bugs then switched seats with Wile.E

Bugs then drove down into a car parking building into a certain parking space before driving down into the ground as a special entrance opened underground.

He then drove up to a toll booth like thing he then open the car window.

''bugs bunny.''

''hey there i haven't see you in a while bugs how are you

''not so good someone's trying to track us down and get us,'' ''could you tell your boss and ask them to delete footage any camera has on us coming here?'' bugs added

''ok i will do see ya.'' The security guard said happily yet concerned as he allowed them in. Bugs then parked the car and walked around a couple of storage buildings with the others looking for the spare guest building waner brothers gave them. Finally were here Wile.E wrote on a sign bugs then opened the door and walked into the giant the first and only room in the guest building, turned three heating appliances on to the highest setting and flung himself on a bed. The room had 36 beds each with a TV slanted above it attached to the ceiling, electric blankets, a mini fridge and freezer filled with some food and alcohol to the right, a bedside cabinet with a lamp a TV remote to the left and a coffee maker under the bed along with spare clothes and shoes. The walls were painted different colour that matched each bed quilt including the carpets around the beds

''wow haven't been here in a long time'' honey said before running over to her yellow bed

''what is this place.'' Asked Athena

''this used to be our hang out.''

''yeah waner brothers used to let us stay here if we needed to or had guest round ,this was our first house we all had.'' Roadrunner wrote on a sign and showed

''Ohh its nice to get back here.'' lola said before rushing over to her pink bed.

knock,knock.

Suddenly Wile.E ran over to his bed put his hand under grabbed a gun they kept for self defence ,bugs did the same before tip toeing over to the door Wile.E then shakily grabbed the door handle pointing the gun at the door took a long deep breath and quickly opened the door and fired the gun

''shit duck!'' shouted a black and white feline

''jezz you didn't have to try kill us!''

Bugs then recognised the voice before signalling Wile.E to put the gun down Sylvester and tweety then walked in the building and willie.e closed the door behind them.

''hey what brings you guys here?'' lola said as she lied down on her bed.

''well we read that you guys were seen fight some people called the black agents.''

yeah i found Athena and she told me they are after and ever since we found her they all tried to murder us

''aww you poor girl don't worry they wont find us here no one knows about this place.'' Tweety told her as he sat on her shoulder

Sylvester then put Athena in bed and then flung himself backward onto his black bed.

Tweety then flew into a yellow box on a shelf above honeys bed into a bed room just his size with special made bed and furniture just like all the other beds.

''so do you know who these black agents are?''

''no just that they want to find Athena really bad they will do anything to get her honey told Sylvester ''well you guys aint going to beat them your selves added tweety.''

''yeah i don't why they want so bad.''

''well we should be safe here.''

yeah idont know about you but i am knackered honey said as she turned and cuddled her quilt

same here they then all said in unison and turned off their lamps and went to sleep

daffy then walked into the room and sat down on his bed and drifted of to sleep but after 5 seconds woke up hearing his phone what time is it he thought he then looked at his watch 5am ''who fuck is this daffy said annoyed

''if want your brother and sisters to live then bring the girl'' a voice told his

''who what brothers and sisters are you going on about and what girl?''

''oh a little group of actors called the tinytoons you know you all the Looney tunes only family members.'' The voice replied slyly

Beep,BEEB beeb the person you were talking to is now unavailable

Daffy then dropped the phone in shock and jumped out of bed and I've got to tell the other he said before he noticed them in the room asleep.

''WAKE THE FUCK UP!''

**hope you enjoyed it**


	2. Chapter 2

d_on't own the Looney tunes, Tinytoons or loonatics unleashed_

I** Happy new years eve 2014**

**Sorry for the long wait i have had allot of revision to do for my final exams before i leave school**

**Anyway on with the fanfic**

Chapter 2 assistance

Suddenly the others jumped right out of their beds,

''who, what...daffy when the fuck did you get here, and why did you wake us up!?'' lola shouted half asleep yet furious tone before letting out a small yawn

''SOMEONES KIDNAPPED THE TINYTOONS!''

''What ...what are you going on about

''I –I herd the phone ring picked it up a-and they said bring some girl and that they kidnapped the tinytoons''

''Black agents.'' Whispered bugs in shook

''black what?''

''The bastards are going for our family''

''Who are the black agents?''

''Long story to long to explain.''

''daffy did they say where they were, or where to take her?''

''No.''

''I should turn myself in.'' Said Athena softy

''No you shouldn't.'' Said honey in a sad tone

''Why would you want to do that?'' said Lola concerned

''Who are you!?''

''Daffy now is not the time! Roadrunner wrote on a sign

Because you guys shouldn't have your family put in danger because of me

''No Athena its alright they should be trying to hurt you no one should be treated like the way they have tried to treat you, you can't run away or get rid of them on your own can you?'' Lola replied

''No''

''And we are going to help you no matter what okay'' honey said before giving her a comforting hug

_If only you guys knew, I wish could tell you how much danger you're in Athena thought to her self_

''Shit how are we supposed to ... just then the phone rang bugs jumped for the phone

''Hello''

''Bring the girl to the Hollywood sign and we will give you back your precious younger siblings.''the voice said coldly '**'beeb,beeb'' ''the person you are calling is not avail...**''bugs then slammed down the phone in anger.

''They want us to meet them at the Hollywood sign.''

''They're not just gonna hand them over.'' Said Sylvester miserably

''Wile.E, do you still have that special machine.''

''Yes I've been working on it for few years.'' Said Wile.E proudly before noticing he forgot he swore not to talk until he caught roadrunner

''Wile.E you can talk?''Asked daffy confused

''I swore I wouldn't until I caught roadrunner to my dad.''

''SO THATS WHY YOU BEEN TRYING TO GET ME ALL THOSE YEARS!'' said roadrunner without his sign

''You can talk to!?''

''Anyway I think I put it in the secret underground basement.''

''Follow us Athena.'' Tweety said as Wile.E pulled back oneof the carpets under a spare bed

''bugs pick up the bed quick.'' bugs then picked up the bed allowing Wile.E to pull the carpet back fully revealing a pine trapdoor he then opened it and let the other walk down pulled the carpet back to the edge of the door held the bed up and bugs held the door open and closed it quickly so Wile.E could quickly slide his way in, they walked down some stairs before approaching a object hidden by a black tarp so that no one could see it bugs then switched on the lights

Lola and honey then pulled the black tarp away revealing a large rectangle shaped machine with a bigger cube at the bottom with circuits components and wires hanging out of it

_make it look like i never knew they had one _Athena thought to her self

''what is the heck is that?'' she asked Wile.E

''A time machine.'' Replied Wile.E

''You made a time machine.''

''No we all found it after our...actually we will tell you on the way.'' said Lola

_No need i already know about half of all your lives _Athena thought to herself.

They all then lead Athena to the machine they then all entered the machine and Wile.E turned and switched on couple of switches and typed in year 2728 location same. He then pushed a button named start and instantly sent them to year 2778 and were located to Acmetropolis

And now i have to act like i never knew about the people we are going to see Athena thought to her self

''Why did we go here?'' she asked innocently

''For some help.' honey told her

''Right does anyone one remember were they live, because I've never met them.'' Honey added

''In that tall weirdly shaped building.''Daffy said pointing to a tall blackish blue building with a light green hovering sphere

''Where are not as far as we were from it last time ,Its amazing how much technology has changed lola added looking round at the hover cars

After 5 seconds Sylvester's phone rang

''hello.'' Daffy then signalled them to stop and hit the speaker.

''You have got 8 hours until the Tinytoons are a pile of corpses in a discovered plane crash, tick tock.'' The voice added before hanging up.

Shit we got to hurry said daffy before rushing to the loonatics HQ

He then knocked on their door furiously.

A TV like computer monitor then revealed itself and turned on a webcam in the loonatics frontroom ace then looked at the screen. ''daffy what are you guys doing here...''

''Long story just lets us in!''

Hope you enjoyed this please R&R next chapter should be published by midnight

Have a nice news years eve


	3. Chapter 3 oh help us

_I don't own the Looney tunes, loonatics unleashed or the tinytoons_

**Hey happy new years day 2015**

**.ps. it was before i updated it today the 14.2.15**

**so happy valentimes day anyway on with the fanfic**

Ace then picked up his tablet and swiped over to a section called wireless access and presses on a command named open entry

''Who was it.'' said Lexi as she sat down on the sofa next to him

''It was...''

''we need your help'' Whats up

''Some-ones-trying to...'' daffy then passed i got him said tech

Mum!, Dad! Ace said before giving them a hug ''what brings you guys here.''

''We will tell you in minute, we need to speak to all of you''

''Slam, danger and rev are upstairs''

Ace then realised that Lexi was gone

_Shit now i know why she's gone_ he thought as he remembered that Lexi was the only one who's parent went missing when they got back to the year they came from

He then walked up to the balcony

''Hey you alright?'' ace said as he looked at the sad ear dropped bunny

''Yeah i just...''

''Don't worry we will find her Lexi.'' ace said before giving her a loving hug ''come on they need talk to all of us'' ace said and kissed on the lips it was short only two second but Lexi loved every bit of it

They then ran inside their hands interwined in each others

''so basicly i was walking along a street and met this girl athena...''

''speaking of which where is she?''

''shes upstairs said to give her some space'' said rev

''any way she told me that she was being hurt a tracked down by these people so ,i took her to my house ,me and honey then...''

bugs then said about everything that had happened

then suddenly it all went dark near one of their windows ''what the hell happened to the sun.'' said tech as he saw a shadow blocking any light coming into their headqaurters''.

''please dont be black velvet.''said danger.

and all of a sudden ''Give us the girl!'' an black agent cover in bullet proof armor carrying a tomy gun shouted before shooting a window and jumping in holding onto a rope.

''Shit!

''how the hell did they find us!''

**hope you enjoyed this chapter next one might take a while as i have my last exams in may before i leave school and hopefully start college sorry but after i have get ready for a hole lot more suspense oh and you know i said that i have got 18 stories thta come after this well i double checked and i actually 22**


End file.
